


I make my own rules

by Ourlullaby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, This will blow in my face.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark men don’t play by the rules, they make their rules. Tony is prime example of it, notorious to boot on being famous to live by his own rules and none else. Tony doesn’t listen on any rule if he doesn’t like it, or just plainly ignores them. Even if listening to others would be more ideal for his safety. But when has Tony done anything safe way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! Except not beta:ing this. Yes I dared. Have fun. Also whops, edited few mistakes.

Stark men don’t play by the rules, they make their rules. Tony is prime example of it, notorious to boot on being famous to live by his own rules and none else. Tony doesn’t listen on any rule if he doesn’t like it, or just plainly ignores them. Even if listening to others would be more ideal for his safety. But when has Tony done anything safe way?

Steve feels worry gnaw his stomach, as it has been doing since battle with thunder gods deceiving brother three days ago, where Loki had called out something about Avengers should cower before him and Tony had blasted the man in middle of his speech. Loki had yelled something about teaching Stark about his true nature and before anyone could intervene the trickster god had blasted flying Iron Man with bolt of strange energy, after Steve’s shield and Hawkeyes arrow hitting him too late to stop whatever the god had tossed. They had called Tony in worry, but the man had made huff of laughter at comm channel and flown few loops around them, telling that his suit had most likely rebelled the attack, or the arc reactor. Clint had let out sigh and with shake of his head called Tony egg head or something similar. Steve hadn’t paid attention as he had along Thor and Natasha tried to secure Loki, who yet again had slipped away in last seconds, leaving illusion behind. 

Still Steve hesitates to knock on the Starks bedroom door as he reaches it. He and resident genius are still on shaky grounds considering friendly terms. Steve feels slightly brick for calling Tony lesser man, even if the genius belittles his apology, but Steve can somehow tell the man has taken the remark and can’t let go of it. With exasperated sigh Steve finally knocks on the door all the while wondering should he have started with other man’s usual location to spend most of time in the tower. The man had looked tired when Steve had seen him last time, when he had vanished into elevator after debriefing. No one had seen him since, which wasn't unusual.

“Tony?” Steve calls out, even if he feels calling the man by first name is wrong of him, but he knows the other man hates to be called Stark, for reasons Steve has not yet figured out.  
“Tony, are you awake? Bruce promised to make breakfast and you know that means muffins.” he adds the bait for good measure when he hasn’t heard any response. He still gets nothing aside faint rustle of sheets. Steve looks up and goes for last straw, skipping all ideas between.  
“Jarvis?” he inquires.  
-Yes Mister Rogers?- The ever present A.I. politely responses.  
“Could you please wake Stark up?” Steve asks knowing well, that Tony never can completely ignore his own creation. But what A.I. says next he really can’t comprehend completely.  
-Mister Rogers, Sir is already awake, but he seems to have found himself in bit of a bind so to speak.-  
Steve really has to take moment to try understanding what Jarvis is meaning when his ears pick low rumble of growl in behind the door. Jarvis words along image of Loki conjure up worrisome idea in Steve’s head and his Captain America instincts kicks in as he nearly breaks the door to barge in, in hopes to not find the billionaire gasping for his life, one time seeing it was enough. What awaits him thought draws Steve to halt. 

In Tony’s bed, crouching all fours is large black feline, staring straight at him with eyes blown wide, ears flat and familiar blue glow shining like a beacon among black fur. 


	2. Cravings

-Three days ago-

 

-Sir, the scans for armor are going to be done in three hours. May I be so bold and suggests we scan you in meanwhile as well?-

“Don’t sweat it J. If anything happened, aside lightshow few DJ’s would kill for, the armor should have taken it.” Tony says with nonchalant air they both know he uses for deflecting, as he pours his fourth cup of coffee.

-But Sir, you have yourself told on countless occasions, that magic does not behave like science.- Jarvis speaks back, causing Tony to wiggle his finger at ceiling as he takes large gulp.

“Don’t be _sassy_ J, it doesn’t suit you.” he chastises goodheartedly and in same account silently curses Dumm-E for using his coffee pot as motor oil holder. The coffee tastes bitter. He focuses back to his ever patronizing A.I.

“Besides it’s been over three hours since the blast Jarvis. Something should have happened by now if it affected me.” he debates, earning dry reply;

-If you say so Sir.- Tony chuckles and despite the awful taste, knocks back the contents of the mug, shuddering little in process. It really tastes foul. Setting his mug to random counter with enough free spot, Tony swivels in his chair towards keyboard and starts typing fast in order to bring few folder holograms into air. He has time to kill, so why not see if he can make few of his idle projects to Stark Enterprise done?

“While you’re in mother hen mode J, order me some food.”

-Any preferences Sir?-

Tony stops in his tracks to think for moment, fingers hovering inches above keys, his mind suddenly made up in a blink of an eye. He resumes typing algorithms as he resumes his casual chat with his ever present bodiless butler.

“Make it something with fish. No actually make it **raw** fish.” There is ten seconds gap of silence, highly irregular for Jarvis.

-Raw fish Sir?- Tony looks up from his work to look directly into one of hidden cameras at ceiling.

“Yeah J, what I just said, I suddenly realized I haven’t had good fish dish in ages.” Tony says arching brow at his A.I.s sudden irregular inquiry. ‘Maybe it’s time for J’s annual maintenance.’ he bonders idly as he waits the few seconds his oldest buddy takes to process whatever algorithm causes this little hesitance. Jarvis ever the creation made to be keeping up with Tony finally carries on with little sass.

-I shall prepare order for Sushi then Sir, unless you meant wanting to start cooking from scratch.- This causes Tony to cackle and wave his hand dismissively.

“Carry on then J. You know how I like it.”

And thus Tony lets the moment slide and settles some random date in future for Jarvis’s check-up and starts again process which invention he wants to pursuit for waiting period before scanning results are done. However as Jarvis performs his other tasks assigned to him, he runs small inquiry in background for unusually odd behavior moments Tony has had since his creation.

It is small programming Tony put in him ages ago while drunk, to search if he ever got mind controlled or similar occasions, that would allow Jarvis to override his orders to ensure his safety. Tony has probably forgotten the small code, but Jarvis follows it now, coming up few occasions where Tony has done something abnormal by his standards. So Jarvis accesses the risk, ending in less than percent of thread and files the information along the data into folder of Tony’s own servers for later viewing and use, in case need rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still regret nothing! And you don't either if you are still reading.


	3. Changes

-Two days ago 02:06 am-

Tony checks the readings of the scan even though he heard Jarvis state them five minutes ago. It still makes no sense. Nothing, there is nothing on the scans about energy blast that had been directed at him. Tony taps his fingers at casing of reactor with frown. He had felt definitely something, that something in this case meant feeling like the tingly sensation your numbed limbs suddenly get when circulation is back, even as the sensation had passed rather quickly. Rhythm tapping against arc’s casing altered.

“Jarvis markup passing sensation of nerve tingle all over the body for cross reference with your readings on the few seconds after the armor was hit with the blast.”

-Nerve tingle, Sir?- Jarvis inquired perfectly mimicking tone of man surprised. Tony gave himself mental pat on back for being so proud daddy.

“Yeah J, tingly, search the internet for explanation it if you forgot what the word means.” genius teases as he pops last salmon sushi roll he had neglected while fiddling with the holograms. He really needed to give Jarvis some upgrades or occasional leeway because the sushi was best he had had in ages, aside china trip, as he could just feel the food practically meld in his mouth.

-Sir, did you just purr?-

Tony blinked as his bliss was short lived and looked up at one of many hidden cameras his creation had with puzzled face hands on his hips.

“Purr, are your voice receptors experiencing glitches J? Because I’m pretty sure I am physically incapable for mimicking cats or you mean I gave voice of happiness?” Tony asks as he brings coffee he picked while he spoke to his lips and taking a sip, just to spit it out.

“Dumm-E! For the last time, stop pouring motor oil into my coffee! I am not android even if Katniss tries says so!” brunet yells at his creation holding, for only god knows why, watering can (Tony is sure he didn’t even own one!) and dares give him surprised peeps.

-Sir. There was no motor oil in your coffee. I supervised the brewing myself.-

Tony’s starting rant defuses before it really starts and he stares at the mug he is holding, cautiously taking sniff and lo’ and behold it is only the glorious scent of lukewarm, but still divine coffee. And that if anything makes something at back of Tony’s brain flash alert. It hadn’t tasted like coffee.

“Jarvis, if Loki’s spell caused my taste buds hate coffee I shall personally evaporate reindeer games from existence.” genius growls and takes cautious sip, only to spit the liquid second time. There is considerate plummet in the man’s mood on retrospect of unterminated absence of coffee from his diet.

-Shall I mark this as symptom Sir?-

Ever present butler A.I. inquiries and Tony waves his hand in respond, too agitated to answer. If coffee is out of equation there is less time to when his body crashes, unable to keep up with his brain. The list is getting ridiculous. Just something along two to four hours ago Tony had to drop the volume of music when it had started to feel like his head would explode for how loud he usually listened to it.

“If the spell worked and Thor’s emo brother is turning me into a kid, I’ll veto point break’s gaming rights.” Tony mumbles as he gives mournful look at coffee cup on workbench.

-Shall I add it on your colorful list of threads to be, Sir?-

Huff of laughter is what Jarvis gets as response before brunet just walks to worn sofa he keeps at his sanctuary and basically crashes to it, curling up a little.

“Light’s J, I need more sleep and Bruce’s pancakes to deal with this.”

It is testament how suddenly bone weary the man is, that as soon as lights dim the genius is dead to the world. Jarvis however runs again through algorithm order and accesses his creator’s safety. Percentage taking caffeine withdrawal in variation causes the percentage rise over twenty, but staying not risky and being unknown variable as well as possibility of symptoms staying inaccurate due sources habit of belittling them, Jarvis files them again and proceeds to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no regrets. Aside slow updating.


	4. Changed appendages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, no beta aside my spell check on pc. I swear my plot bunnies are having a laugh. Enjoy.

-Two days ago 15:56 pm-

_“Sir?”,_ _his warm and content and entirely too tired to care._

_“Sir?”, warm that lulled him of its false security, Tony if anyone, knew about false securities._

-SIR!-

“Coconut!” Tony yelped waking up with a start, taking his surroundings with bewilderment. He didn’t see or hear anything that would have prompted his A.I. to wake him up - Avengers alarm was one of the few but it wasn’t blaring. Nothing was in danger of exploding either.

“Jarvis what the hell, you of all people should be happy I’m sleeping.”; Tony grumbled running his hand through his messy tangled unruly mop of hair. That’s when he noticed.

“The hell?!” Brunet exclaimed aloud and moved to find any reflective surface, which his A.I. promptly supplied.

-That is what I needed you to wake up for Sir.- Jarvis spoke as his creator inspected unsettling signs, that had set A.I.’s programming into fifty-two percent.

Tony was sporting pair of black ears peeking from his tousled hair.

“Okay, okay - that’s different - manageable, but different.” His creator spoke, apparently already thinking of contingency plans. Jarvis was certain others didn’t know how much their resident genius handled things in a stride without actual freak outs. Jarvis was mostly there when those happened after all.

“Hey J, do you think I’ll turn into Cat? Cats are way better than dogs - dogs are too much people pleasers. Maybe serval cat, that would be sweet, you think I’ll lose colors next?” Tony rambled poking his new ears that had gone higher than his normal human ones had recited, he was mildly surprised he didn’t look that much like those folks in all those furry images - figures Tony didn’t do even animorphing like others. He blamed Clint for knowing this stuff, well Clint and bet at one drunken eve. The convention thou had been hilarious experience for them both. Even as they agreed to never speak about it again.

“Where was I? Oh Cats! Say Jarv, do you think I’ll next sprout tail or start growing fur… This is gonna mess my goatee. Cats don’t have opposable thumbs, could cat pilot Iron Man suit?”

-Sir- Jarvis cut in before Tony really would derail from the matter of the subject.

“Yeah buddy?”

-Should I notify other Avengers or Miss Potts?- Credit to the man for his neck breaking turn around without actually getting whiplash.

“No! Nope, absolutely nope! Pepper will kill me for this and others really have nothing they could probably do -point break aside, but he plays favorites - actually if you must insist calling someone get your non fleshy hands on reaching New York’s resident Doctor Who.” Tony said in his usual everywhere style.

-I am pretty sure Dr. Strange wouldn’t like to be called such, sir. And why him if I may ask?- Jarvis drawled back, his sensors taking in his creators smug expression.

“Because unlike reindeer games, Who here has actual reliable degree in medical field. Degree that really counts.” Tony said carefully poking his changed ears that seemed to be covered in really soft dark fur.

-If you say so, sir- Jarvis responded, while running through few more scans and searching for viable option for contacting Doctor Steven Strange and running the algorithm, fifty-six percent.


	5. New perpectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost named this with title: Scientist and Magician  
> Oh well. Happy New Year and all jazz.  
> I should try finish this as there isn't much left for this short thing and then get back to other Iron Man fic.

-Two days ago 08:06 pm-

As it had to be the NY's half local sorceror seemed to be dealing with some sort of multi dimensional crisis or something and could only appear in astral projection, which annoyed JARVIS as the AI couldn't record anything aside Tony's side of talk and was giving genius himself annoying throbing headache.

'Mister Stark, I understand the inconvinience this situation most likely will cause you, but rest assure it will be only temporally. I promise to come deal the matter personally as soon as I can finish my previous engagement.” Strange assured seeming somewhat distracted even as they had been going on only fifteen minutes about the whole thing and then some theories.

“Hey don't sweat it mister wizard, it's not like my multibillion company cares if I dissapear for week or two. Sure – Pepper will have my head, but no sweat there.” Tony said with mock nonchalant tone as he shrugged, left ear twitching from annoyance while he reached to pick anything up to distract himself from snapping at his best option to get this mess sorted out. He would never trust reindeergames as far as he could throw him, no matter what Thor promised.

“It's not like Avengers will get attacks like at least twice a week and would miss one genius with shiny armor and fast solutions. No pressure.” he added and more like felt then heard Strange sigh.

'Turning into cat isn't end of world Tony. And rest assured your team can handle one villain without you, haven't you bragged so to me on many occasions?' Strange asked as he seemed to have dealt the most recent distraction.

“Easy for you to say Doc, you're not turning into one.” Tony muttered, he halted suddenly and Strange gave the man questioning look.

“Hey Stephen, when did you decorate your projections with light shows?” Tony asked and goe even more questioning expression from the sorceror.

'What you mean by that Stark?' Astral projection inquired and Tony gestured at him, well mainly edges of him.

“That prism of colours shining on your edges, please tell me you're not in some universe that is mainly made of disco era.” projection faltered for blink. Tony wondered should he mention it.

'I'm at my sanctuary Tony. What in Eye's sake are you talking about, I've used this spell innumerable times and – oh.' 

“Oh?”

Strange gestured to his eyes while giving Tony pointed look. Three seconds flat Tony searched for reflective surface. Billionaires eyes seemed to be in process to turn into almost golden yellow on color, the narrow cat slits dilated back to resemble much more normal pupils.

“Okay – **that** – is cool.” Tony remarked and off handedly told J to dig him  intel about cat eye sight intel he had skimmed over for better reading.

'I have heard that cats have strange reactions to magic, but none have really mentioned anything comfirm worth about the matter, quite curious.' Tony turned to see Strange have certain gleam in his eyes he saw on many occasions on his favored scientists eyes. Tony was losing the surgeons attention.

“Hey Doc. Get what ever it is you do done and get over here as soon as you can. I want this thing over with yesterday.” he told the other man who made agreeing gesture even as he muttered something that went way past Tony's area of knowledge, that or it was some weird language. Gosh he hated magic.

'I'll come to your aid as soon as I can Stark until then, may the Lady of the Skies watch over you.'

And with that weird phrase Strange was gone. Tony groaned.

“J, we got work to do.” 

Jarvis adjusted the percentage up to seventy-three.

 


End file.
